1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and, more specifically, to a venting apparatus for a toilet bowl that is positioned between a toilet seat and toilet bowl rim forming a gasket-like seal therebetween. The toilet bowl gasket is comprised of a pliable oval-like housing having a top wall, bottom wall with opposing exterior walls forming an interior cavity. Located remotely to the venting apparatus is a pump connected to conduit extending between the toilet seat venting apparatus and discharge vent. The exterior walls have a plurality of apertures serving to draw air from the toilet bowl and exterior ambient air through the cavity to an aperture having an exteriorly extending nipple with the aforementioned conduit attached thereto whereby engaging the pump causes air to be drawn into the cavity and discharged at the conduit point of discharge.
The present invention provides additional elements in the form of varying the aperture diameters of the exterior ambient air apertures and the toilet bowl interior apertures whereby a larger interior apertures results in a low pressure area existing within the bowl interior and a high pressure area on the exterior side thereby insuring that the majority of air is drawn from the toilet bowl.
Additionally the present invention provides a hood-like element formed over each of the apertures to prevent errant urination from passing into the venting aperture cavity, which will allow a longer operative cycle before the oval-like housing is disconnected from the egress conduit and washed.
It is further provided that a venting cycle may incorporate an egress and ingress function including a one-valve past the motor egress side so that reversing air flow can employee odoriferous material having a desired scent exhausted into the venting apparatus and ultimately the ambient air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for venting, while these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
Therefore, it is felt that a need exists for a simple mechanism that can be retrofitted to existing toilets that will provide for the venting of malodorous odors from a toilet bowl to a remote discharge point.
Furthermore, it is felt that said need is best served through employment of a pliable gasket-like devices placed over the toilet bowl rim substantially conforming to the shape of said rim that will engage the bottom surface of the toilet seat amply forming a seal that when used in conjunction with a motor will draw air from the toilet bowl to a designated discharge point.